


The List

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Doug comes back kind of, F/M, I don't know how to tag this really, Minkowski is poly, i'll shut up now, ish, spoilers for Pan Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there is Minkowski, there is a routine.<br/>Where there is a routine, there is a list. </p><p>It has been 100 days into that new list and she is tired.<br/>What if something changed in that list?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of see her not giving a shit to where she sleeps now and she's just kind of floating around in her room with no restraint.

She lay as still as possible. Silence was the only gravity that pulled her down. Her bones were heavy with it. Silence was the heaviest burden you could bear. She slept in a thin veil of rest constantly. 

 

All of this was constant. It didn't phase her, it should have, but it didn't. 

 

That's why it did phase her when something new happened. When her door opened one night and a figure stumbled in. When the smell of burning and sweat made her nose twitch, but she still didn't move. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly like they were trying to fit the cracked pieces of her back together. 

 

That's why she was surprised when she broke. 

 

She screamed. 

 

She kicked. 

 

She bucked. 

 

She cried. 

 

She cursed. 

 

She wanted out. 

 

She called out. 

 

She held him. 

 

She breathed wet sobs as though they were normal breaths.

 

She whispered. 

 

She was silent

 

She finished. 

 

He held her tightly through it all. He could have done all of that back, but he refused. He had cried enough and she needed  _ her  _ time to lash out. He didn't recreate actions and make that list. He did one thing and made a single statement. 

 

He loved her. 

 

She loved him back but then she finally finished the list. It was in acts that made her realise what was heavier than silence and more constant than her current reality.

 

She woke up.

 

She felt the phantoms of where he should be.

 

She got up.

 

She left her quarters.

 

She restarted.

 

And at the end of the day...

 

She lay as still as possible. Silence was the only gravity that pulled her down. Her bones were heavy with it. Silence was the heaviest burden you could bear. She slept in a thin veil of rest constantly. 


End file.
